Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Background Art
A liquid discharge head has an actuator substrate, on which are mounted a plurality of nozzles to discharge liquid droplets, a plurality of pressure generating means corresponding to each nozzle, and driver ICs to output drive waveforms to each of the plurality of pressure generating means.
The actuator substrate includes drive voltage supply wiring to supply drive voltage disposed along a longer side of the driver IC downwards, an input terminal disposed at an edge of a shorter side of the driver IC is connected to the drive voltage supply wire, and the drive voltage supply wire is connected via a connection wire (or lead-out wire) that crosses over the shorter side of the driver IC.
In the above disclosure, because a lead-out wire to connect the drive voltage supply wire and an external wire is disposed from the shorter side of the driver IC where many input/output terminals are disposed, a pattern width of the lead-out wire connecting to the drive voltage supply wire narrows, thereby making it difficult to secure the required current capacity for the drive voltage supply wire.
On the other hand, to extend the pattern width of the lead-out wire that connects the drive voltage supply wire and the external wire, the shorter side of the driver IC should be extended, resulting in a bigger driver IC.